Imminent Explosion
by factionless-tribute
Summary: When Katniss successfully destroys the Career's supplies using the landmines planted by the boy from District 3, his life is in catastrophic danger. Read through his point of view what happens when his "genius plan" goes horribly, horribly wrong. Rated T because of the Hunger Games nature.


**This is my version of the POV of the District 3 boy who was with the Careers for a short time. I combined some bits from the book and some from the movie, sending him in pursuit of Foxface after she nicked the supplies. This goes from the Careers spotting the smoke from the signal fire until the quick death of the boy. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

I am safe, for now. Or am I?

The only reason I am at the Career camp is because of the fact that I wasn't fast enough to run away. I've never been the super speedy type. If I was, I would have been safe in a tree or a cave somewhere. But they caught me. I would be dead by now, if it wasn't for my plan to keep their supplies safe.

I knew how to reactivate the land mines placed around the twenty-four circles that held the tributes before the opening bloodbath. My genius plan was to dig up each of the mines, reactivate them and scatter them around the Career's bounty of supplies. They have everything here. Food, water, sleeping bags, spare clothes…everything. They piled their supplies into a massive pyramid and got me to scatter the mines around the area. If someone set off a mine, they'd be blown to smithereens. The Careers liked the sound of that.

Only three of them remain now. The blonde girl from 1 got killed off by that tracker jacker attack they led down to the lake. I got stung a couple times too. I wonder how that happened, though. Tracker jackers tend to leave you alone unless you disturb their nest. All I can hear them talking about is that "wretched fire-bitch from 12".

I guess they're talking about Katniss Everdeen. She really made a splash at the opening ceremonies with her partner in their costumes that happened to be literally on fire. Known as the Girl on Fire, she volunteered for her sister and took her place in the Games. Pretty brave thing for her to do. So far, with her fiery costumes and her training score of 11, she's doing pretty well with surviving. I'm still wondering how she got that 11, though. The Careers still haven't gotten over that one.

The only three left are the boy from 1 whose name is Marvel, and the couple from 2. I'm pretty sure their names are Cato and Clove. They all look well built, and obviously well fed and trained. I don't belong here, with my dark hair, ashen skin and scrawny build. As the boy tribute from 3, I at least survived the bloodbath and managed to keep myself alive. I bet Beetee and Wiress are shaking their heads in shame seeing me here with the Careers. At least I'm still alive. I'm gonna have to make an escape plan. And fast.

I can see some smoke rising from the treetops in the woods. Probably another silly tribute trying to make a fire. I thought it was common sense to not start a smoking fire while you're in an arena full of teenagers who are trying to kill you. They're practically broadcasting their immediate location to any killer who happens to care. Oh, well. Good luck to whoever that is, and may the odds be ever in their favor.

I chuckle to myself, and the three Careers shoot questioning glances at me. I quickly shut up. They all turn back to the woods. As they gather their packs and weapons, I try to arm myself with a spear, but they tell me I should stay. I don't argue. It's not like I'll be any good in the woods hunting. And they want me to keep an eye on the supplies in case anyone tries to steal them. Not likely, but still, I don't argue.

I wonder who made the fire? I count on my fingers who should be left. The three Careers, me, the little 12-year-old girl and that gigantor from 11, and the couple on fire from 12. There's someone else, but I can't remember who it is. So either 11 or 12 would have set the fire. The one they call "Lover Boy" from 12 is apparently on death's door. So either the girl from 11, Fire Girl or gigantor would have started the fire.

I plunk down on a crate while the Careers make their way to the woods. I am safe here, now. I could probably try eat something, but I'm still a little jumpy and skittish. The arena tends to have that effect on people.

Attempting to calm down, I lie back on the ground, leaning on the crate. Taking deep breaths, I eventually relax and let nature calm me down. This is the most relaxed I've ever been here. Which is crazy. How can I be relaxed? I don't even know the answer to that. I shout at myself in my head to stop thinking, and just lie back.

I'm finally at peace when I hear something. It sounds like someone running. Across the plain. To where? The Cornucopia has been picked clean for ages. That could only mean one thing. Someone is attempting to steal the supplies. Good luck with that.

I relax again and wait to hear the imminent explosion, but it doesn't come. Instead I hear the running footsteps turn to hops and skips. I don't know what it is, but it seems like someone's figured out the trap and is trying to dodge the mines. Smart cookie. I hear what sounds like a backflip then a tiny squeal. It's a girl. I lie in wait for the explosion, for one false step to trigger the blow, but it's still not happening.

I wait. And wait. Until finally, the girl is running again, and I see a figure with a flash of sleek red hair disappear into the woods.

_How in the name of…?_

It's that fox-faced girl from 5! _That's _who I couldn't remember. I always knew she was sly and cunning from that look in her eye. But how could she have figured out my trap? And how long has she been stealing from us? She seems to have mastered her little dance around the pyramid.

I think I'll go hunt her down.

I take my spear and run in pursuit of her. I'm not really skilled with any other weapon. I know I'm supposed to be guarding the supplies, but the mines are already set and anyone else who doesn't know about the trap will die if they set foot near the pyramid. So I keep running towards the girl, faster and faster and faster. She's fast too. But I think I'll be able to catch her.

I haven't killed anyone in the Games…yet. I think this girl will be my first kill. Quite a good one too, she seems like quite the competitor if she can steal off her fellow tributes and get away with it. Sly, like a fox. And I'm about to kill her. I'm getting closer. I can see her head of red hair bobbing through the woods. I wield my spear, I'm within throwing range. I'm about to prepare to throw when I hear a cannon fire.

The Careers must've killed the fire starter. But…no. Something's wrong. The cannon's gone haywire and the shots are firing, overlapping. They can't have killed this many tributes. There's not that many of us left.

Something clicks inside me. The Gamemakers wouldn't let the cannons go haywire. The cannons only fire when the tracker inside a tribute's body indicate that their heart has stopped completely. That happens every time, with the exception of the bloodbath. They taught us that in school. So if it's not the cannon…_oh no!_

The supplies! The explosions I was eagerly waiting for have finally gone off. How is that possible? I placed the mines in a way that one going off wouldn't set off a chain reaction. Someone must have figured it out. Someone must have set it off on to trigger all the explosions. They must be trying to destroy the supplies on purpose…

I forget about killing the fox-faced girl and run straight for the clearing. If I'm not fast enough to save the supplies, maybe I can scavenge a few useful remains and nick off before the Careers get back. I can't put off making an escape plan. I can't even make a plan. I need to grab what I can and get the hell out of there. Otherwise, I am over.

The explosions cease when I'm about halfway to the clearing. I must have run a long way trying to pursue the girl. When I finally reach the clearing, it's a wasteland. Shreds and bits of everything lie strewn from the edge of the forest to the Cornucopia. It doesn't seem like there's anything left to save. I find shreds and bits of supplies, but no gory human remains. Huh? How could this have happened if no one was close enough to set off the mines?

I chuck a couple of rocks into places where I know I planted the mines. All activated. They've all gone off. But how could someone be able to activate all the mines and escape unscathed? They must have used rocks. Or….a distance weapon? Like a bow and arrow? Possibly. Someone must have shot something open, causing it to spill out and activate the mines.

Just as I come to this conclusion, the Careers come barrelling over the plain and into the clearing. I am standing in the middle of the mess. This is not good.

Cato, the monstrous boy from 2, absolutely loses it. He's kicking at the mess, pulling his hair out and screaming. Stamping and screaming like a child having a tantrum. I don't think he's completely sane. I don't think he's sane at all. If I was in a different situation, I would be laughing. But laughing is the last possible thing I feel like doing right now.

_Run! _I scream to myself. _Run, you idiot! Why aren't you running?_

I can't get my feet to move. They're like tree trunks buried in the earth. I can't move at all. I'm paralysed. I have no idea what to do. I can't even explain what happened. The only thing I know for sure is that I've done my job too well.

This seems to occur to him too, because he stomps over to me and starts screaming at me. I cringe in fear. His anger keeps escalating and escalating until he's completely off his head. My body seems to have regained the ability to move. I turn and start to run for my life. But it's too late. I am only able to take 2 or 3 steps before he catches me and traps me in a headlock. My neck screams out in pain and agony. I can't breathe. My chin is digging in to my chest. He starts to move my head and the pain becomes unbearable. With one, quick, sharp movement, my head is jerked to the side.

A blinding flash of pain overtakes my vision. I hear my neck snap, loud.

Then everything turns black.

* * *

**Make sure you tell me what you think by reviewing the story. I'd really appreciate any feedback. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
